1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to law enforcement equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to different combinations of a flashlight, pepper sprayer and glass breaker in an extendable policeman""s baton, with or without an orthogonal handle.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,649 (Nelson et al.) discloses a combination baton-flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,429 (DeLucia) discloses a combination flashlight and propellant discharge device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851 (Cantor), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,804 (Morris et al.) disclose a pepper spray cannister in a flashlight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,985 (Chen), U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,168 (Teig et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,054 (Bootv. Jr.) also disclose a pepper spray cannister in a flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,377 (Roberts) discloses a combination baton and propellant discharge device.
U.S. Pat. No. 401,374 (Lum) discloses ornamental features for a combination flashlight and propellant discharge device in a police baton with a bolt-on orthogonal handle.
In addition, Armament Systems and Procedures, Inc. (A.S.P.) of Appleton, Wis., U.S.A. offers a Tac-Lites(copyright) combination flashlight and extendable baton.
Still, there is a need for a compact but effective combination extendable police baton with special features of a flashlight, pepper sprayer and optional glass breaker. Also there is a need for such a combination baton with or without an integral orthogonal handle. This invention addresses that need.
The invention is a combination extendable police baton that may serve an officer""s need to have various features and options quickly at hand, while keeping the officer""s gun hand free. In one embodiment, the baton comprises a flashlight, pepper sprayer and optional glass breaker with an integral, orthogonal handle. In this embodiment, the pepper sprayer or other deterrent sprayer is preferably in the orthogonal handle. In another embodiment without an orthogonal handle, the baton comprises a pepper sprayer which is located in the same end of the baton as the flashlight.
The invented combination baton allows several important devices to be easily at hand for a policeman or policewoman, in a single unit, which only needs to be help with one hand, thus leaving the gun hand free. Also, the invented combination baton places both defensive and offensive tools together in the user""s hand, along with a flashlight. The user keeps a light, pepper spray, and a baton for offensive or defensive action all in a ready position in one hand, while the gun hand is free. Thus, a police officer has all the commonly-used tools ready at a given time, which greatly increases his options when dealing with the uncertainties of a suspect""s behavior. The officer may approach a suspect with the invented baton in one hand and his other hand ready at his gun, and he may respond to the suspect""s behavior as appropriate. The user need not whisk out a pepper spray container or a baton is he senses they may be needed, which actions can be threatening and confrontational and can escalate the situation. Instead, he can hold and use the combination baton as a flashlight, which are non-threatening actions, while having the other defensive and offensive tools ready for use. Thus, the invented combination baton allows the user to be more in control of the situation, and ready for many turn of events.
Another object of the invented combination baton is to eliminate the need for several different objects (spray, baton, flashlight) to be clipped separately onto an officer""s belt. This eliminates the xe2x80x9cclutterxe2x80x9d of the separate objects, and reduces total weight because the invention may weigh significantly less, by about 2 or 3 pounds, than the total of the separate objects. Also, for a female officer with a small waist, it is difficult to position the separate objects around her belt.